Drunk Klaus, Surprised Caroline, and Stefan Salvatore
by RenesmeeCarlieBlackxo
Summary: He wanted her. He craved her. Despite the fact that he was losing himself, he couldn't bear think of complete darkness now that he had experienced her light. After the Miss Mystic Falls pageant, Klaus finds himself drunk and on Caroline's front porch but he's the one who gets the surprise when he comes face to face with a shirtless Stefan Salvatore in Caroline's home. ONESHOT


Bourbon and blood.

There were shards of smashed glass littering the floor and half-dead bodies scattered across the Mikaelson mansion. Klaus was determined to impair his senses and erase the day from his mind, if only momentarily.

He needed more blood.

His eyes grew red and his fangs extended before he ran to the nearest girl and sank his teeth into her neck visciously, drinking deeply. However, for some reason he found it physically impossible to completely drain this girl or the others that lay scattered on the floor writhing and moaning. The moment their hearts grew weaker and their breathing shallow, dangerously balancing on the brink of life and death, he would stop.

Klaus Mikaelson was not one to feel pity or extend mercy to humans. Klaus Mikaelson was not one to feel anything other than rage, anger, and the sweetness of revenge. He reveled in the hunt, the kill. He was a rutheless murder, cold-hearted, uncaring. Now why was it that suddenly he felt a pang in his undead heart everytime he came close to draining these stupid humans dry?

Caroline.

The blinding light in his world of darkness.

Her face permeated his mind everytime he hunted. He couldn't complete his kill because the thought of her judgement. Klaus couldn't bear the thought of her seeing his darkness, of looking at him with disgust and horror.

He tossed the girl aside and grabbed a bottle.

Earlier today had been the Miss Mystic Falls pageant, his date with Caroline. Reflecting back on his actions he couldn't believe who he had become. The kindness, the sincerity. He showed Caroline parts of himself no one had seen in centuries, perhaps last witnessed when he was human. Hence, his unfruitful attempt at retaliation by attempting to massacre a good portion of the women of Mystic Falls.

But how could he care for her? He was an original vampire around for centuries. Nothing had captured his interest anymore. When you were around for so many lifetimes there wasn't much one found captivating or worth pursuing. Then there was Caroline. Just a small town girl with a small town life but he was drawn to her like a moth to a flame and there was no denying it anymore.

He wanted her. He craved her.

Despite the fact that he was losing himself, he couldn't bear think of complete darkness now that he had experienced her light.

The revelation astounded him.

Klaus fed each of the girls his blood, renewing them.

"You will go home and remember nothing of this evening," He told them, before forcing one of his hybrids to assure that each girl got home safely.

Then he ran to Caroline.

…

"Caroline. Open up," Klaus shouted.

He was standing on the porch, a bottle of whiskey in hand he hadn't thought to leave behind.

"Oh come on now love. Let's not play hard to get"

Suddenly, the door whipped open to showcase his blonde beauty. Her expression was marred with surprise and anger.

"Seriously, Klaus? Do you know what time it is? You are so lucky my mother isn't home tonight or I'd kill you," Caroline threatened

"Easy with the threats there love, you're turning me on," Klaus smirked, stumbling into her.

Caroline blushed. She fought diffcultly to retain a sense of indignation and annoyance at his brashness, determined to not let him affect her. However, despite her anger she couldn't help this warm feeling of content spread through her when she opened the door to find Klaus on the other side. It was like letting go of a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding.

Caroline couldn't deny the effect he had on her, unnerving as it was. He was so different with her and she was herself with him.

Suddenly, Klaus noticed movement from behind Caroline as a shirtless Stefan descended the stairs.

"What's going on here," Stefan asked, coming up behind Caroline possessively, his hand lightly at her back.

The wolf in Klaus arose from within him; his desire to prove himself the aplha male taking over. How dare touch her, try to protect her from him.

Caroline noticed as Klaus's demeanor changed. His eyes became distant and cold, whereas moments ago they had held a warm look reserved only for her. She followed his gaze to the placement of Stefan's hand and his bare chest.

"No, what's going on here mate," Klaus sneered towards Stefan, his eyes accusing, as he looked between Caroline and Stefan.

Suddenly he remembered that his once bestmate was now unattached. Elena had ended things with Stefan and now he was at Caroline's sporting a bare chest. The fire inside him grew.

Caroline noticed his inner thought-proccess as he put the facts together and she immediately knew the conclusion he had assumed.

"Klaus, it's not like that," She said, exasperated he would come to that conclusion. But Klaus was too intoxicated, his senses and emotions to impaired to listen as he turned on his heel and strode away from Caroline.

"Klaus," She called after him. As she started to follow him, he suddenly dissapeared, a gust of wind the only reminder that he had been there moments before.

Caroline stared off in the direction of Klaus's departure and sighed.

And somewhere in Mystic Falls, Klaus finally managed to drain a human victim dry.


End file.
